1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog signals are used in numerous applications, such as carrying information acquired by sensors. Unfortunately, noise also typically accompanies the information. Depending upon the application and the associated characteristics of the information (e.g., relatively steady state), noise can be removed relatively effectively. In some applications, however, the removal of noise from a signal can be more problematic.